


Two Hearts

by writingrose (rosaleendhu)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/writingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toya recieves an unbirthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

"He wants to talk to you." Yukito was cuddled up against Toya on their couch

In a few seconds it would be midnight, and the calendar would skip over Toya's birthday yet again. Earlier, Yukito had taken him out for steak, and currently, Toya's greatest wish was to be kissing his boyfriend--not talking to his boyfriend's alter ego. It was the whole reason they were still up, instead of sleeping. "Can he wait a minute or two?"

"Of course." Yukito smiled softly and finally gave Toya his much-desired kiss. One or two minutes turned into four or five, but eventually Yukito pulled away. "Happy 19th Birthday, Toya."

"It's completely unfair that there is no leap year this year."

"Stop trying to distract me. He still wants to talk to you." Toya reluctantly let Yukito pull away from him.

Yue's form always made Toya's breath catch. It was as if a god had taken his lover and dipped him in silver and ice. It wasn't a comfortable thought, but while Yue was more physically perfect, there was something about him that was untouchable; Toya happened to like touching Yukito.

Once the transformation was complete, Yue folded his wings away, and stood facing Toya. For a moment, there was just awkward silence. Usually Yue's appearance meant that Sakura was in trouble, so there wasn't exactly time for proper greetings. And how did one greet one's lover's other form? Then Yue spoke, "I never have said 'thank you' while you were conscious, have I?"

"You say it with your actions every time you help my sister." Toya smiled slightly, putting aside his irritation at having his evening interrupted.

"You know that Yukito and I are separate, correct? That I know what he knows, but he doesn't know what I do."

Toya nodded, wondering where this was going, and suspecting that whatever it was, was horribly difficult for Yue to say. "I've gotten that impression, yes. Are you saying that he doesn't know what you are about to tell me?"

"Yes, though I don't think he'll mind. And it was my master's idea." Even after all this time, Toya still twitched slightly when he had to think of his little sister as anyone's master.

Toya tilted his head as he tried to figure out just what the point was. "So this is a birthday present?"

Yue's lip twitched with something indecipherable. "I suppose you could look at it that way. It's more a returning of something borrowed, if you want it back."

Toya blinked. Then he blinked again. "Oh." After a few more blinks and a slight glare he said, "Why?"

Yue looked uncomfortable. "Well, since my master is maturing, her powers have recently acquired a stronger lunar influence, along with a general increase, and, to be honest, she has never been happy that I had to impose on you." Maturing. Lunar influence. Toya shoved the logical conclusion away with as much mental force as he could manage.

"I offered. It was never an imposition." Toya glared with a bit more force.

"Perhaps. But she worries for you, and we believe she is strong enough on her own."

"We?"

" Kerberos, my master, and I. But only if you wish your powers returned."

"Why wouldn't I?" Toya asked with genuine curiosity.

"You've adjusted to not having that energy. After four years, it will be a bit of a shock to suddenly have it again. And also, I know that your power often gave you hints to the future. It was not a gift that my former master enjoyed having."

Toya nodded, suddenly understanding Yue's reluctance. "It's good of you to worry about me, but my gift was never so strong as I understand that his was."

"So you want your power back?"

"Only if you no longer have need of it. I wouldn't want to risk Yukito or you."

"There is no risk." Yue seemed slightly offended.

"And you had still better protect yourself."

"Are you trying to put conditions on accepting your powers back?" Yue's expression was somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"No. I'm just making sure that we aren't going to make my sister cry."

Yue's face softened. "We won't. Come." Yue held out his hand, to help Toya to his feet.

They stood almost close enough to kiss, but not quite. "How do I-?" Toya started to ask, but Yue placed a finger on his lips and pulled him into a loose embrace.

"Just breathe in."

The direction made Toya promptly forget how to breathe, or maybe it was the sudden nearness to the perfect form, but after a few heartbeats of stillness, his body took over for him. With that first close breath, it was like taking spring sunlight directly into his lungs. Toya's eyes were half-closed, and his mouth hovered over the pulse in Yue's throat without actually touching. He found himself returning the embrace as an instinct he didn't know he had took over.

Toya didn't know how long they stood like that, but he suddenly knew that everything had been returned to him. He started to pull back, but he was dizzy from the rush of power, and Yue had to help him to the couch. Yue looked no worse, and when he caught Toya studying him, he frowned. "My master has more than enough power to support me now. I will let you get back to your... plans."

As soon as the light of the transformation faded, Yukito returned to the couch. "What did he want?"

"To give me back a gift." Toya smiled. "And now I seem to have a bit more energy. I hope you don't mind my keeping you up all night." Toya pulled his boyfriend into his lap, and proceeded to show Yukito just how much energy he had.


End file.
